


Robb/Theon Modern AU ficlets

by QueenAsha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets centering around the lives of Robb and Theon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robb/Theon Modern AU ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. I just needed Theon holding a kitten.

“Theon, no.”

 

“But–”

 

“We already have a dog. Our apartment isn't big enough for a bunch of animals.”

 

Theon glares at Robb, clutching the kitten to his chest. “He was left to die in a box outside Tesco's. You can't expect me to stick him out in the rain again.”

 

Robb sighs. “Of course not. Jon works at that shelter the next town over.”

 

“That shelter is full and you know it,” Theon says.

 

“I'm sure he'll be able to make room for one kitten.”

 

“And what, let him grow old and die there?”

 

“It'll be easy enough to find a home for it.”

 

Without breaking eye contact, Theon lifts the kitten and holds it directly in front of Robb's face.

 

“No.”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

“No,” Robb says, firmer. “Don't be ridiculous.”

 

The kitten lets out a timely meow, and licks Robb's nose.

 

“See, Saffron loves you already!” Theon says. Robb says nothing as the kitten, _Saffron,_ meows again, and starts batting at Robb's stubble. Theon thinks that if the potential of his future as a cat owner wasn't at stake, he would find the scene hilarious. “I'll do anything. I'll even let you take me on that double date with your brother and his girlfriend.”

 

Robb's expression changes slightly. “Really.”

 

“Whenever you want. I'll even refrain from commenting on his hair.”

 

He considers this in silence. Saffron grows impatient, and moves on to play with a curl from Robb's hair. This time, Theon can't help but let a few cooing noises escape.

 

“Fine,” Robb snaps. “Fine, you can keep him.”

 

“Awesome!” Theon puts Saffron on the floor. He leans in to give Robb a kiss, but Robb stops him.

 

“You'll have to look after him on your own,” he warns. “Cat food smells disgusting. And I refuse to go near the litter tray.”

 

Theon snorts. “Sure.”

 

“And make sure Grey Wind doesn't eat him.”

 

“Your dog is scared of fucking squeaky toys, I doubt a cat will be an issue.” Theon tries to sound dry, but there is real fondness in his voice, and Robb can't help but smile.

 

Theon turns out to be right a few hours later, when Saffron stumbles upon Grey Wind asleep in the living room. Saffron wakes the dog by pawing at his tail, and Grey Wind lets out a yelp so loud that their neighbours must have heard. Theon nearly doubles over laughing, while Robb spends the rest of the evening trying to convince Grey Wind that Saffron is not dangerous. 


End file.
